In known solutions for measuring concentrations of gas or particles in a measurement volume, concentration measuring devices are used which have a housing which can be flanged with an opening e.g. to a structure defining a measurement volume which contains a medium in which the concentration of a specific gas or of a specific type of particle should be determined.